All I ask
by fallenangelrei
Summary: (one-shot)(RinSess)Rin and Sesshoumaru both love each other, but htey don't realize it. One day Sesshoumaru pushes Rin away will he be able to get her back before death takes her? Please read and review. Thank you


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters… they belong to Rumiko Takahashi…. Sora belongs to me. Thank you

Okáasan - mother

Aijou - beloved daughter

All I Ask (one-shot)

All I ask (one-shot)

**All I ask**

" Rin, please leave the village, a demon is looking for you!" I can't leave the villagers," Rin said looking at the ivory comb in her hand. She remembered the moment he gave it to her.

**_Flashback_ **

_"Did you call me, my lord?" Rin asked as she entered the study._

"_Yes, Rin pack up, you will be staying at a human village" Sesshoumaru told her._

"_My lord, what has this Rin done that makes you want to leave me?"_

"_Nothing, Rin." Sesshoumaru said, Inside his heart, the answer was different 'Love, Rin. you made a demon like me fall in love with you'_

"_Then why, my lord, must I leave"?_

"_I've keep you from you people for too long you need to be with your own people"._

"_That…isn't true" '. Al I need is you All I ask is for you to love me in return,' Rin thought making a tear roll down her face. "Rin you will start packing" he added._

"_We will be leaving soon"_

"_Yes… my lord, if that is what you wish" Rin answered, not wanting to ask anymore. In her room Rin brought all the clothes she thought she might need and headed out the door where her lord was waiting for the,._

_They walked to the village in silence, nobody talked until Sesshoumaru handed Rin an ivory comb_

"_Rin take this and remember me, I will always be there for you when you need me." Sesshoumaru told her._

"_Thank you my lord" Rin cried embracing her lord and to her surprise, her lord hugged her back. " I'll never forget you." She whispered_

_He watched her walk into the village and left afraid that he was going to regret that he had made the wrong decision…for both of them._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Rin you must leave, I have cared for you like my own, I don't want to lose you like I did with them." Sora cried, thinking about her own daughters that were taken by youkais.

"I will leave, but promise me you will be ok."

"I will don't worry and leave." Sora answered watching Rin head out the door. "Hurry, he will be here soon"

"Okáasan" Rin said before leaving.

"Farewell…aijou."

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked. The only reply he received was blank stares. "Rin, the girl, where is she?" The villagers were giving him empty response when he finally said, "The girl that came here 3 years ago.

"She… left …a while ago" one of the villagers stepped forward and answered pointing a finger in the direction where she went.

Sesshoumaru went off searching for Rin's scent after he had heard Rin left the village. After a hearing a loud cry he found it faintly in the forest mixed with blood. Sesshoumaru found Rin lying on the grass in a pool of blood, her blood. In her hand was the ivory comb he gave her.

"Sesshoumaru… you… came" Rin wispered trying to speak.

"Yes Rin", Sesshoumaru answered lifting her up. "Rin you can't die yet I won't let you. My heart felt like it was torn in half once you left I realized then that I was wrong to push you away. Rin I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said holding on to Rin as they were heading towards the castle.

"Milord, What has happened to Rin,"

"Jaken, Get the priestess"

"Yes… my lord" Jaken stumbled

Sesshourmarn put Rin on the bed and waited while Jaken brought the priestess in the room. Once he saw the priestess checking Rin he left the room and proceeded to wait outside. The Priestess examined Rin and took out the herbs she brought from the village and treated to her wounds.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she was wounded severly and has lost a lot of blood. She will need lots of time to heal," the priestess said once she emerged form the bedroom.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru relieved that she was fine, "Jaken escort the priestess back to the village."

"That is not needed." She said.

"That is fine…Jaken"

Jaken nodded his head for he understood his master's orders and headed off.

"Yes my lord." Jaken replied to his lord, " This way" he mentioned to the priestess.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and came up beside the bed. "Rin live for, please", "I'll do anything for you." Sesshoumaru could feel a tear roll down and dropped on Rin cheek. As if the tear was magical, Rin began to open her eyes.

" Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Rin, your awake."

"Yes my lord. Is it true that you will do anything." She asked.

"Yes."

" Lord Sesshoumaru, all will ask is for you to love me." Rin said softly bring a hand to his face.

" I will Rin, Anything for my mate." Sesshoumaru answered bringing his lips to hers.

The end


End file.
